The souless Dragonborn
by Lizzy Light99
Summary: Hi I had this idea floating about and decided to put it on paper (hypothetically). Hope you enjoy. DragonbornisVestige
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have seen empires rise and fall, families grow and end, people fall into the hands of the deadra. But I lived a life of tragedy and pain. I was born when the dragons ruled the world many eras ago. I was raised to be a dragon priestess but I could not turn my life to darkness and my brother took my place. He became famous but wanted more... he wanted to rule. He murdered dragons and took their power. But he was careless, and as a result was imprisoned to never walk Nirn again. The dragons fought over what to do to me. In the end I was given to Paarthurnax, brother of Alduin, to be imprisoned. I was released centuries later to help the great heroes defeat Alduin and bring peace to Nirn. I had wondered how I lived that long but afraid of the answer. But as the years went by and the only constant company I had was Paarthurnax, I began to wonder if I would ever pass away as my friends had before me. As the second era rolled in I left the mountain I had called home to see how different the world was. The last time I left was to help defend the continent of Tamriel against the invading Akaviri forces. This time I planned to be gone for a long time, so packing all my valuables and saying my goodbyes to The Greybeards and Paarthurnax I went down the steps from High Hrothgar and bought a horse in Ivarstead before starting my journey to find my place in this new era. But on my way across the border to Cyrodiil when a man jumped out and grabbed me. I prepared my Fire breath shout but was knocked out before I was able to release it. I woke up in a cell with ragged beds and rotten food. I frowned as I looked for a way out when a female Nord came running to the door of the cell. "Are you all right" she asked. "I don't know, may I ask who you are and where I am" was my response. "I'm Lyris, as for where you are, it's Coldharbour, home of the deadric prince Molag Bal" Lyris spoke. "How did I get here, last thing I remember was arriving at the border to Cyrodiil, then nothing?" "I'll tell you when we get out of here" and with that Lyris struck the cell door with her weapon, a war axe, letting me open it. We started running when we came across a dead Dremora. "Must have been the runt of the litter, search it to see if you can find a weapon you can use" Lyris ordered. Looking at the corpse I noticed a blade lying nearby, a short sword. Picking it up, I swung it a few times to get used to the feel of it before turning to Lyris. "Shall we move on" I asked. When she nodded we started moving down the passageway. We had just got to a turning when a blade came into my line of sight. I rolled out the way quickly, which ended up being the right choice as where my head was a moment ago a blade struck the rock by me. It would have run me through if I didn't dodge thanks to the years of training I had to endure. I turned to see a Dremora pulling the blade to strike again, but I never gave it a chance. I sprung up before using the Disarm shout and plunging my blade into its abdomen. The Dremora looked shocked before I pulled the blade up through its body and having it exit through its skull. The Dremora fell to the ground, dead, as Lyris got to her feet. "I see you can handle yourself" she said "but we really must get moving." Going further down and killing more Dremora we ended up in a room full of cages. A ghostly figure appeared which Lyris called 'the prophet'. "Come here Vestige, you must rescue me and I in turn must rescue you" the prophet spoke before disappearing. "Hold a moment, come here" Lyris commanded. I came closer wondering what this is about, my mind going back to my earlier questions. Lyris was saying that it was dangerous for the prophet to talk to me and that he must think I could help her. Help her with what I asked. Breaking him out was her answer. We started planning how to do it when I thought about my earlier question. The answer was not something I envisioned. I died, was sacrificed by a Altmer named Mannimarco to be a servant to Molag Bal. I wondered how I was able to be killed when I haven't died yet, even after an Akaviri warrior stabbed me through the heart. One thing was certain, I was going to get out of here and get my revenge on that Altmer trash that killed me.

 **Hi, I hope you like the start of my new fanfiction, I worked really hard to make it good and I think I did an alright job. Please Follow and Review. LizzyLight99**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We ran through the many tunnels that littered the prison, searching for a way out. When we came across a large metal door, we hoped that it was the way out. Lyris knew how to get to the prophets prison, but only from the outside of the main compound. We opened the door to find the courtyard between the compounds and the river that flowed through the land. "We need to defeat the sentinels before we can enter the prophet's cell" Lyris told me. I just nodded to her. We fought through many dremora before we made it to the sentinels. Charging into battle I swung my blade at it, aiming for the eye that watches the valley below. After a few strenuous minuets I drew back to take a breath, having defeated the sentinel. "Come on, this way" Lyris shouted at me. I followed her to a door that was wreathed in blue flames. "Damn it" Lyris spoke, frustration evident in her voice, "It's warded." "How do we get in then" I asked her, equally as frustrated. "We have to talk to Cadwell" was Lyris' answer. I wondered who Cadwell was but I knew it was not necessary, I would find out soon enough. And find out I did. Cadwell was a madman if I ever saw one and I doubted he would be of help, He wore a cooking pot on his head, but Lyris said he knew a way to get into the prophet's cell so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Turns out he was worth the benefit; he knew the prison like the back of his hand. He told us of about an undercroft that led to the prophet's cell, and how to get there. By following the river we found the entrance to the undercroft, but we had to be careful for the traps Cadwell told us about. The undercroft was dark and full of skeletons but we managed to get through it to the prophet's prison. Entering the chamber the cell was in we saw that the cell was one that required a trade. A life for a life. I offered myself but it turns out you had to be alive to be able to swap places with the prophet. I told her we could find someone else, but Lyris was adamant that we didn't have time. I was tasked with preventing someone from interfering with the transfer. There were low level dremora that attacked, but they didn't get far because I ended them before they got close. When the transfer ended I went up to the prophet to make sure he was ok. After that the prophet and I went further, though we were sad Lyris sacrificed herself. But as we got to the exit back to Tamriel a roar was heard, and out of the ground came a monster that the prophet called the 'child of bones'. It charged at us but I pushed the prophet out the way before I rolled the other way. I swung my blade at the creature then blocked as the COB (Child of Bones) attacked. We went on in that style before the COB was defeated. The prophet started opening a portal to Nirn for us to pass through. He said he didn't know where we would end up, or even if we would end up in the same place. I didn't care, I was going back home. And I was one step closer to my revenge.

 **So what do you think of chapter 2. Please tell me what side of the war my character should be on. LizzyLight99**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Talk – Tamrielic

 _Talk_ – Dovahzul (Dragon tongue)

I awakened in a stone room to the voice of the Prophet. "The Vestige awakens, once again. Come here, we must speak." "What is it you wish to speak with me about, Prophet, and where am I?" was the questions I asked him once I stood close enough. "I wish to warn you that it is crucial to complete our mission, as the sake of the world rests upon it" he told me, face clouded in determination, "as for where you are, you washed up on a small island and was brought to the nearest alchemist for healing." "Just tell me where the _Paal_ is, let him beg me for _aaz_ , for mercy." I spoke in rage, falling into the tongue in my anger. "Peace, we will get there in time, but we need to gain strength to make it" he responded to me, making my anger calm the slightest amount, "You already know my name, but have yet to tell me yours." I contemplated telling him my name. "I am Svanhildr prophet, but my master calls me _BriiDremVah_ or _Brii_ for short" I told him. "Master" he looked worried "I had no idea you were a slave." " _Zu'u Nid Zaam, Joor Mey, Zu'u Dovahkiin_ " I yelled at the confused man on the other end of the projection. "I did not mean to offend you Svanhildr, I was merely confused" he spoke slowly, having felt the power of the voice before him, "I was confused to hear you call someone master." "He is my mentor" I spat at the ' _Joor Mey_ ' "and how did you know what I said _Mun_ , do you speak _Dovahzul_." The Prophet's response to my question saddened me slightly. "I did not understand a word you said, but I could tell from your tone that you were angry at me for the misunderstanding" he spoke in a calm voice, "But I apologise for the accidental slight, Svanhildr, will you forgive me." I thought about the apology before responding. "I will forgive you, but only this once." He looked at me with a face showing obvious relief that my anger will no longer be directed at him. "Now I must go to find out where we can continue our quest, but I will meet up with you in one month to discuss our findings" said the Prophet "in that time, I recommend you gain allies for our cause and make yourself known to the public for support, can you do that Svanhildr?" I nodded my head in way of acknowledgment to his question, and started to think on how best to go about this mission I was given. I could go back to High Hrothgar to gain the aid of the Greybeards and Paarthunax, but I can't ask them to break their code of pacifism for something as petty as revenge. I also thought on the war of succession going on between the three opposing armies for the title of Emperor, but could not decide who to join. I thought about it for sometime before commotion on the other side of the door caught my attention. I gazed at the door as it opened, and a young looking Dunmer soldier to enter. "Hello" she said, looking straight at me "glad to see you awake, I am Rana, captain in the Ebonhart Pact and leader of the army here on Bleakrock Isle."

 **Translations:**

 _Paal_ – Enemy. _Aaz_ – Mercy. _BriiDremVah_ – Beauty Peace Spring.

 _Mun_ – Man. _Dovahzul_ – Dragon Tongue.

 _Zu'u Nid Zaam, Joor Mey, Zu'u Dovahkiin_ – I am no slave, mortal fool, I am Dragonborn.


End file.
